


When Silence Falls

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Community: comment_fic, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Losing Hearing, Mission Gone Wrong, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint loses his hearing on a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Silence Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



> Prompt by icarus_chained at Comment Fic LJ comm: [Author's choice, author's choice, don't be afraid](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/534140.html?thread=76328316#t76328316)

"Trust me."  
  
Clint holds Natasha, unhearing.


End file.
